cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Old Party
About the Green Old Party The Green Old party is a neutral alliance on the Green Trading sphere. It is quite new and it is aimed at real life conservatives. There are a couple liberals, and many different variations on conservative beliefs represented within the GOP membership. The GOP was founded in late January 2009 by Rooman33. He and many of the earliest GOP members left the CCC because of ideological differences and decided to form the GOP. Important Documents of the Green Old Party. The GOP has several important and historic documents. Some are public others are not. These are the public documents. Green Old Party Declaration of Neutrality Original Source ::The member nations of the Green Old Party (henceforth GOP) will, in sincerity and good faith, pursue friendly and impartial conduct toward all other alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political neutrality. ::We hereby declare that the GOP is legally bound to its political neutrality, and must exhort and advise its own member nations to avoid any and all acts or proceedings which may in any manner breach this Declaration of Neutrality, and thereby violate the neutrality of the GOP itself. ::Any member nation of the GOP caught committing, aiding, or abetting hostilities against any sovereign nation, nations, alliance or alliances (or otherwise caught breaking the terms of this Declaration of Neutrality) renders itself liable for punishment; this punishment will be delivered without delay, restraint, or reserve by the officers of the GOP. ::In defense of its own resource trade interests, the GOP will actively and willingly engage unaligned rogues and ghosts within the green sphere, to the best of its ability, if called upon by a green sphere alliance to do so. This assistance will be offered indiscrimately by the GOP to all green team alliances insofar as the GOP is capable of providing assistance. It is, therefore, not a violation of the GOP’s strict political neutrality. In this way, the GOP offers a service to the green community, but abstains from political partisanship. ::In Recognition of GOP Neutrality we, the undersigned alliances (henceforth known as Assenters) do hereby duly recognize the neutrality of the GOP, and do agree to the following contract: ::Article 1: Definitions: ::Assenters - Any undersigned alliance ::Belligerent - Any nation or alliance that undertakes hostile action against a member of the GOP. ::Hostile action - An actual, attempted, or threatened attack, invasion, or endeavor to inflict harm upon another nation or its ::property. ::Roguery – Attacking without provocation. ::Ghosting – Deceptively and fraudulently flying a sovereign Alliance Affiliation. ::Article 2: Prevention of Aggression: ::(A.) The citizens, territories, and properties of the GOP member nations are inviolable. ::(B.) GOP members shall not violate the citizens, territories, and properties of any Assenters. ::Article 3: Neutrality: ::GOP member nations shall remain neutral in any conflict, save for those in which a Belligerent has taken hostile action against a GOP member nation, and in the instances of Roguery or Ghosting within the green sphere. ::Article 4: GOP Defense: ::(A.) The GOP reserves the right to defend itself against any Belligerent, and any such defensive action shall not be regarded as a hostile act. ::(B.) When asked by another green sphere alliance for assistance, the GOP reserves the right to aid in the detriment of Roguery or Ghosting within the green sphere. The GOP and its member nations will only take action in accordance with Article 3B when explicitly asked to do so by the green sphere alliance involved, and when it is within the GOP’s capacity to take action. If it is not within the GOP’s capacity to take action in accordance with Article 3B, its inaction will not be seen as a violation of its neutrality. ::Article 5: Non-Aggression Pact: ' ::(A.) Aside from the instances where Article 3A and 3B apply, GOP member nations are forbidden to initiate (or cause another nation to initiate) hostile action against other nations. ::(B.) Assenters to the treaty herein are forbidden to initiate, or cause another nation to initiate, hostile action against any GOP member nation. ::'Article 6: Illicit Aid: ::(A.) GOP member nations are forbidden to knowingly provide financial, military, or technological aid to non-GOP member nations that are actively involved in war. ::(B.) Assenters are forbidden to knowingly provide financial, military, or technological aid to Belligerents. ::Article 7a - Freedom of Trade: ::GOP member nations and Assenters are not called upon to forbid or restrict the import or export of any resource. Subject to the restriction in Article 7b, all members have the right to determine their own trading patterns within their own alliance's rules and regulations. ::Article 7b – Sanctions: ::(i.) The GOP shall not use sanctions on any Assenter, unless those sanctions are applied in response to a hostile act in accordance with Article 3, nor shall the GOP use sanctions on non-Assenters with the intent of hindering trade by Assenters. ::(ii.) Assenters shall not use sanctions on any GOP member, nor shall Assenters use sanctions on non-GOP nations with the intent of hindering trade by GOP members. ::Subject to Article 7b i.: the loss of a trade by an Assenter as a result of sanctions placed by a GOP member shall not be classed as a hostile act unless the sanctioned nation belongs to the Assenting alliance. ::Subject to Article 7b ii.: Assenters are not restricted in their use of sanctions on any other nation ::Subject to Article 7b ii.: The loss of a trade by a GOP member as a result of sanctions placed by an Assenter shall not be classed as a hostile act unless the sanctioned nation belongs to the GOP. ::Article 8: Violators: ::Any nation found in violation of this contract shall be subject to punishment in the form of restitution to the nation or nations harmed by said violation. The amount of the restitution shall be commensurate with the degree of harm caused. If the offending nation cannot or will not reimburse the victims, then the burden of providing restitution shall fall to the alliance to which the offending nation belongs (i.e. the GOP or the appropriate Assenter). Any assenting alliance (including the GOP) reserves the right to discipline violating nations beyond this treaty in accordance with their own laws and regulations. ::Article 9: Enactment: ::Every measure of restriction or prohibition taken in regard to the matters referred to in the preceding articles must be impartially applied to all applicable nations. ::Assenters: ::For the Green Old Party, ::Rooman33, Founder and Triumvir of Military Affairs ::Samwise, Triumvir of Internal Affairs ::Rekh127, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs ::For Ordo Verde, ::Rayvon, Minister of Foreign Operations ::Dani C, Minister of Defense ::Mr. Duffy, Minister of Internal Affairs Declaration of Sovereignty Original Source ::Preamble: ::The Green Old Party (GOP) hereby affirms the full sovereignty of the GOP. The GOP proclaims its sovereignty in the name of free development and the prosperity of its members, ensuring the rights and freedoms granted to members by the GOP Charter and laws. ::Article 1: Sovereignty: ::The inalienable rights of the GOP as a sovereign alliance shall be realized, including its rights to self-defense, self-determination, and the supremacy of its members in directing the GOP's course. ::Article 2: Membership: ::Membership in the GOP shall be an integral part of its sovereignty. The GOP shall protect the rights and interests of its member nations. Conferring and terminating GOP membership shall be the sole right of the GOP, in accordance with its own laws and standards. Claiming membership in the GOP shall be the sole right of those nations to whom the GOP has granted membership. Claims of membership shall cease immediately upon termination of membership by the GOP. ::Article 3: GOP Identity: ::The GOP flag, name, seals, intellectual property and emblems (hereafter collectively referred to as 'identity items') shall remain the exclusive property of the GOP. GOP identity items shall only be used with the expressed consent of the GOP, as authorized by the GOP Charter, DoN, laws and government. ::Article 4: Inviolability: ::The citizens, territories, and properties of the GOP are inviolable. Territories and properties of the GOP or its member states include, but are not limited to: GOP identity items, GOP moderated forums and websites, GOP internal documents, GOP-approved aid packages, and Senate Seats won by a GOP member. ::Article 5: Voluntary Unions: ::The GOP shall independently exercise the right to enter into, or withdraw from, voluntary unions, pacts, and treaties with other alliances. ::Article 6: Violations: ::Any person, nation, or alliance that contravenes, undermines or attempts to contravene or undermine the terms of this declaration, is in violation the GOP's sovereignty. Persons or nations who spy on the GOP (in game or through OOC means), or share protected information without permission, have violated the GOP's sovereignty. Such perpetrators have committed a 'hostile action' against the GOP. Hostile action is defined as an actual, attempted, or threatened attack, invasion, or endeavor to inflict harm upon the GOP or its citizens, territories, or properties. ::Article 7: Retaliation ::Subject to the GOP’s Charter, DoN and governmental discretion, the GOP reserves the right to retaliate against any perpetrator who violates the GOP's sovereignty by any and all means necessary. Punishments may include, but are not necessarily limited to: restitution, the imposition of sanctions, and/or military action. Charter Original Source ::Section I - Principles and Purpose ::1. Neutrality. The GOP shall pursue friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political and military neutrality. The GOP will neither obstruct nor help any alliance or nation advance a political or military CyberNations agenda. ::2. Sovereignty. All GOP nations have the right to govern their own nations’ affairs subject to the GOP's Charter, Laws, and Treaties. ::3. Protection. The GOP, as an Alliance, has the right and duty to defend against hostile actions directed at its individual members or at the sovereignty of the GOP. ::4. Community. If asked for help by any green sphere alliance, the GOP will offer assistance, relative to its capacity, to combat roguery and ghosting within the green sphere. ::5. Conservatism: The membership of the GOP is generally politically, economically, socially and/or religiously conservative and actively seeks out friendly and respectful discussions regarding current real-life issues. The goal of such discussions is to increase the breadth of our membership's understanding of the real-life issues confronting our world today and, through the process of reverent exchange, increase the sense of global camaraderie within both the GOP and CN as a whole. ::Section II - Governance ::1. The GOP shall be governed by an elected Triumvirate. The Consulate of directors are appointed and overseen by the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate is comprised of the Triumvir of Foreign affairs, Triumvir of Internal Affairs and Triumvir of Military Affairs. ::2. The terms of service, method of appointment and responsibilities of the Cabinet shall be defined by GOP Laws. ::Section III - Legislation ::1. GOP Laws shall be consistent with the GOP Charter, Declaration of Neutrality, and Declaration of Sovereignty. The GOP Charter supersedes all other GOP legislation and authority. ::2. GOP Laws and amendments may be ratified by a unanimous vote from the Triumvirate. ::3. Two members of the Triumvirate may amend the Constitution in the event of an emergency, but the amendment must be ratified by a majority vote from the membership within 48 hours for it to remain in effect. ::4. A Treaty is defined as a written agreement between the GOP and any external alliance or nation which commits the GOP and its Members to a course of action. ::Section IV - Membership ::1. Membership is a privilege and not a right and as such, the GOP has the right to set any and all conditions for acceptance into and expulsion from the Alliance. ::2. All members agree to uphold the Letter and Spirit of all GOP Laws and Principles. ::Section V - Foreign Relations ::1. The GOP will not enter into any offensive or defensive military agreements with any other alliance except for instances of roguery or ghosting within the green sphere. ::2. GOP members will not initiate an offensive war and will not provide materials or funds that benefit one or more parties who are in a state of war, without direct permission from a member of the triumvirate or their designate. If military action is used against a GOP member, that member may immediately retaliate with any military assets except nuclear weapons. ::3. The GOP reserves the right to use nuclear weapons in any instance where its nations are involved in war. ::4. The GOP encourages honest, friendly and respectful interaction between GOP members and non-GOP members. However, GOP members will not partake in any inter-Alliance politics or issues that do not directly involve the GOP, except for instances of green sphere roguery and ghosting where the GOP’s assistance has been requested. ::5. The GOP is a conservative community of informed adults who actively discuss debate and question the political, social and religious issues of our time through OOC interaction. The individual opinions of GOP members do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the entire alliance, though the honor and dignity with which GOP members carry themselves does. The GOP encourages its members to seek out thoughtful, yet respectful interaction with people outside of the GOP and, in no way, sees respectful disagreement and discussion regarding real-life issues as a violation of GOP neutrality. Declaration of Existence Originally posted on 2/2/09 Original Source ::Greetings denizens of Bob, ::I’ve come to you today to announce the addition of yet another new alliance – The Green Old Party (henceforth GOP). ::The GOP is a “soft-neutral,” green alliance. By “soft-neutral” we mean to say that the GOP will neither obstruct nor help any alliance or nation advance its political or military Cyber Nations agenda. We will, however, offer our assistance to any green team alliance which requests our help in the combating of an unaligned rogue or ghost, insofar as it is within our capacity to help. We feel that this “soft-neutrality” allows us to serve a productive role in the green community while still remaining abstinent from the political affairs of any other alliance. Another way of thinking about “soft-neutrality” would be to call it “political-neutrality.” ::The membership of the GOP is generally politically, economically, socially and/or religiously conservative and actively seeks out friendly and respectful discussions regarding current real-life issues. The goal of such discussions is to increase the breadth of our membership's understanding of the real-life issues confronting our world today and, through the process of reverent exchange, increase the sense of global camaraderie within both the GOP and CN as a whole. The GOP encourages its members to seek out thoughtful, yet respectful interaction with people outside of the GOP and, in no way, sees respectful disagreement and discussion regarding real-life issues as a violation of GOP neutrality. ::We understand that conservatism may or may not be wildly popular with the CN community, but it is not our intention to press our real-life beliefs on others – only to create a community of like-minded individuals who can discuss issues which are relevant and important to them. ::Please feel free to take a look at our Charter, Declaration of Neutrality , and our Declaration of Sovergnty. These documents should be viewable by the public eye. ::Our forums are located on InvisionFree at the following address: ::http://z8.invisionfree.com/Green_Old_Party/index.php?act=idx ::Our IRC channel on ColdFront is: #CN-GOP ::Upon posting this Declaration of Existence, and making public our Charter, forums, IRC channel, DoN and DoS, we intend to seek acceptance into the United Jungle Accords (UJA). The Green Old Party truly hopes to be an active and involved member of the green sphere by defending its stability from rogues and ghosts – and by actively pursuing trade interests (such as those provided by the UJA). ::Rekh127, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs ::Samwise, Triumvir of Internal Affairs ::Rooman33, Triumvir of Military Affairs ::o/ the GOP ::o/ the Green Sphere History of the Green Old Party (In-Complete) The GOP was founded on January 30th, 2009. In the next three days, they founding members set up the government, charter, DoN, and DoS. Also in this time period the first triumvirate was temporarily appointed. On February 1st, 2009 the official Declaration of Existence was made on the OWF. On March 11th, 2009 the GOP had elections and re-elected the previously appointed triumvirate See Also: OWF Announcement Category:Alliances category:Green team alliances category:Green Old Party Category:Neutral Alliances